Alternate
by Fangirl Ty
Summary: I wrote this after watching episode 2 of season 1. It takes place after Ciel has been kidnapped by Azzuro. But in my story, Azzuro has a cousin named Lily that came with him. Why she came will be explained in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"Azzuro! What's the meaning of this?"

"Lily! Someone get her out of here!"

"No, tell me what's going on first! Why do you have that boy tied up? And he's bleeding! Azzuro, you better explain what's going on right now!" I demanded.

"I said someone get her out of here." he barked as he took a long drag from his cigar.

A couple of men grabbed me by each arm.

"Come on Miss Lily. This ain't now place for a lady."

"It's no place for a child either." I said as I pulled away from them and walked over to the tied up boy. I smiled as I knelt down. He appeared to be barely conscious. I proceeded to untie him.

"That's not a good idea Lily." Azzuro said as he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed so hard it hurt. I knocked his hand away and glared at him as I said,

"And what are you going to do to me? This boy is hurt and is barley conscious. He needs to be cared for. I'm taking him back to my room." I said as I finished undoing the straps and picked him up.

As I stood up and turned to face Azzuro, he hit me so hard he knocked me back. I fell to the floor careful not to land on the boy.

"It's all right, I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern." the boy whispered. I looked at the boy still in my arms then at Azzuro.

"You hit me!" I said as reality set in.

"You forced my hand, Lily. Now give me back the boy and go back to your room." he said. He was really angry with me. I had never seen Azzuro this angry, I was a little scared of him. I had never seen my cousin like this. We had always got along very well. I stood up, still with the boy in my arms, looked him in the eye and very firmly said, "No."

I wasn't about to let him continue to beat this boy. He hit me again, this time harder.

"All you have to do is go back to your room and pretend you saw nothing." Azzuro said.

I could feel the area around my left eye start to swell from where he hit me. I clung to the boy even tighter in defiance. There was no way I was going to give him back to Azzuro.

So he kicked me this time. He kicked me in the ribs, which forced all the air out of my lungs. Before I could catch my breath he kicked me again, and again, and again. He wasn't allowing me to catch my breath. I tired to continue to protect the boy, but I could feel myself loosing consciousness. I felt a few more kicks before everything went black. I have no idea how long I was out, but when I came to, I had been tied up and I was lying next to the boy.

"So you're finally awake." Azzuro said.

"Why am I tied up?" I asked as I tried to sit up. My head swirled and I felt dizzy so I just continued to lay there.

"Untie me!" I demanded.

"I don't think so. You see, this boy is going to get us a lot of money." Azzuro said as he knelt next to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That is Ciel Phantomhive. The queen's guard dog. There's a lot of people who want him dead, so where selling him off to the highest bidder." He smiled.

I felt my blood run cold as I realized what he meant. The highest bidder was going to kill him!

"You can't! He's just a child!" But before he could say anything the phone rang. He got up to answer it. I watched as the expression on his face changed from enjoyment to anger.

"What do you mean you missed!" he yelled.

"Idiots! I never should have hired scum like you. Just get back here."

I wonder what went wrong. I looked at Ciel who was smiling. I looked back at my cousin. He was leaning against the table smiling.

"Ah, what's wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?"

His expression turned to concern as he leaned forward and said,

"What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me!" there was a long pause then he yelled,

"That's it! I've had enough of your games already!"

I continued to watch as the look on his face was that of fear. I couldn't help but wonder what was happening on the other end.

"Eh, hello? What happened?"

I heard something from Ciel, when I looked he was smiling, then he said with a small chuckle,

"That's too bad, sounds like your little game of fetch is over.

This really made my cousin angry, so he kicked Ciel.

"Just shut your mouth you damned brat!" he said as he continued to kick him. I jumped in front of him, taking the kicks instead. I received a few more before he went back to the phone.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. This will all be over soon." he replied. I heard Azzuro yell into the phone and turned my attention back to him, as did Ciel.

"You listen to me, if one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!" a pause, then, "Who's this?" Another pause. His expression quickly changed to fear again. It almost looked like he was trembeling. He stuttered trying to say something and I heard Ciel say, "Woof."

I could tell whatever was being said on the other end had really worked up Azzuro. He was sweating. I had never seen him so scared before. He quickly composed himself and began barking orders.

"Listen up! The Phantomhive boy has help on the way, move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not a single rat gets through!" Everyone quickly left the room. It wasn't long before we heard crashing and gunshots.

Azzuro stood shaking with his gun pointed at the door. I too was starting to get scared. I had never been in a situation like this before.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to be scared of. He, on the other hand." Ciel smiled indicating Azzuro.

We heard footsteps, then the doors opened. Standing there was a man. A butler to be more precise. He entered the room and bowed as he said,

"I have come to retrieve my Master."

Azzuro kept his gun pointed a the man and said,

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant, and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tail coat. Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler?"

The butler rose and said,

"No sir, you see I'm simply on hell of a butler. I promise."

"Heh, yea sure. It does not matter anyway. I have no intention of fighting. Not yet." He said then grabbed Ciel by the hair and pointed his gun at the boy's head.

"Azzuro no!"

"Shut up Lily! Now you better have what I asked for." He said.

"Yes I do." the butler said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a key, saying, "It's right here."

There was a gun shot and blood came flying out of the butler's head and he fell to the ground. As he was falling he was shot multiple times.

"NO!" I screamed.

Azzuro started to laugh as he said,

"Oh sorry dandy. I really am, but this round is mine. There's no way I was going up against the Phantomhive Lord of the games without a trump card hidden. I damaged the goods a little bit." He said cocking the gun and holding Ciel by his hair again.

"But that's all right, I'm sure you'll still fetch a pretty price even in this condition. Don't worry, you have so many enemies I doubt you'll be alive that much longer." He taunted Ciel as he tapped the bottom of Ciel's chin with his gun.

"All right, I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you going to play dead?"

"Not long" the butler said.

He was alive? I didn't understand how that could be possible. He had been shot in the head! There's no way he could have survived!

"But how? How are you...you just..."

Everyone backed away as he started to get up. I couldn't help but watch in complete terror as he spoke.

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets."

There was a cough and he spit something out. It was the bullets!

"Perhaps you would like these back." He smiled.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" Azzuro ordered.

I couldn't believe what was happening. It was like something out a story. I felt as if I were dreaming. My senses went numb. I couldn't move, I couldn't hear and I couldn't speak. All I could do was watch.

I watched as the butler threw the bullets at the men who had fired them, each bullet hitting a man. They fell to the ground dead. There was mumbling as the butler walked closer to Azzuro and Ciel. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I was finding it hard to believe what I was seeing. There was another gunshot which brought me back and I heard Azzuro say,

"What the... But that's impossible!"

"Are you looking for this?" The butler asked, holding the bullet in his fingers. I don't know how he ended up behind Azzuro and in front of me so fast, but there he was. I could see the bullet holes in his clothes, but there was no blood and from what I could see, his skin was in tact. He started talking again and I was brought out of my daze.

"Here then, let me give it back to you." he said, then dropped the bullet in Azzuro's breast pocket. Then inexplicably Azzuro's arm flew into the air and twisted. There was loud cracking as it did and Azzuro screamed in pain. I watched as the butler picked up Ciel.

"I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time Sebastian."

As the butler started to leave Azzuro crawled after him pleading.

"No wait! Come back, work for me! Be my body guard and I will pay you ten times what he does."

Sebastian put Ciel down.

"All right 20 times! You can have all the liquor and women you want. I will even give you my cousin Lily as well."

"I'm sorry Mr. Vanel," He said as he ripped the constraints off Ciel. Not undo, but ripped the leather straps that were binding him.

"It's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such material things. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." He smiled as his eyes glowed an eerie shade of red.

"Ah, right, ok."

Shadow feathers began to fall from no where and the room started to turn black. Sebastian's voice seemed to echo around the entire room. I glanced at Ceil, he sat there calmly, watching as if none of this was any surprise to him.

"You see, as long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish a sacrifice, and this," he said as he removed his glove and held up his hand, "all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul."

"Unfortunately for you," Ciel said, "This game is over."

I looked away as my cousin was murdered not five feet from me. I stared at Azzuro's lifeless body and screamed as the butler reached out to me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said smiling as he ripped off the leather straps that bound me. I couldn't take my eyes of Sebastian as he freed me. He smiled at me the entire time.

"Lily, will you come and join my staff at the manor? There is nothing left for you here." Ciel offered.

I stared at Ciel, not sure if I should be afraid of him or not. I was afraid that if I refused him, I would be killed by the smiling monster in front of me. Afraid for my life, I nodded.

"Then shall we go?" Ciel said. His butler continued to smile at me as he offered me his hand and helped me up. My legs were still a little shaky and I fell back to the floor.

"Pick her up and let's get out of here." Ciel said.

"No! I can walk. I just need a minute." I stuttered. I didn't want to be touched by that butler.

"Nonsense. I shall carry you until your strength returns." he said as he put one arm under my legs and the other behind my back and lifted me off the ground as if I was nothing. I trembled in the arms that just moments ago had killed my cousin.

"Are you cold? Your trembling." He said.

I didn't answer.

"Master, I believe the young lady is in shock." were the last words I heard as before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I wasn't quite sure where I was. I was in a strange bed, in a different room. The scenery outside the window was also unfamiliar. From Azzuro's all I could see was other buildings. Here all I could see was the sky.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. It was a maid with red hair and glasses.

"Good morning Miss. 'Ow are you feeling this morning?" She asked as she entered the room and over to the window. She set down the tray she was carrying and opened the curtains all the way. The sun was shining so she also opened the window. The room was filled with brilliant sunlight and a warm breeze flew in. The breeze felt so good on my face, and the air smelt so clean.

I got out of the bed and walked to the window. I was in the country. I was having a hard time remembering how I had gotten here. It was then that I realized that my left eye hurt. It touched it and winced.

"Oh, you shouldn't touch that miss. It looks awful. If you'd like to wash up I will go and get you some ice for it."

I smiled at her. She seemed nice enough.

"Oh, I almost forgot to pour you some tea." She said, she was almost to the door so she quickly turned around and ran tot he table I was standing next to. I'm not sure how it happened, but the clumsy girl tripped over her own feet. She tried to catch herself but not before she fell into the table, knocking it, myself and the tea set over. The tea pot went flying, spilling the hot water all over my legs. I yelled as the hot water made contact with my skin.

"Oh no!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Are you all right? Oh I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" She said as she tried to dry me with the table cloth.

"That will be enough May-rin. Why don't you go and get a cold compress for her bur. I will clean this up."

The voice sounded familiar. It wasn't until I looked up that all of the events from the night before came flodding back.

"You don't have to look so frightened. I'm not going to hurt you. Now, let me see your leg." He said as he knelt down and lifted the wet night gown. I was unable to move, paralyzed by fear.

"Luckily the water wasn't too hot, the burns not that bed. Let me see your eye." He said, grabbing my face and turning it so he could see my left eye.

I flinched at his touch and was surprised at how gentle it was. I couldn't believe that these were the same hands that killed Azzuro.

"It looks better. How are you feeling this morning? Hopefully rested, you've been asleep for the last three days." He said.

"Th... th... three days?" I asked.

"Yes, the young Master was starting to worry you weren't going to wake up." he said as he lifted me to my feet.

"I got it Sebastian! 'Ere it is." May-rin said as she came running back into the room. She smiled as she handed him the cold compress.

"Thank you May-rin. Now would you please pick out something for the young lady to wear. The Master is anxious to see her." Sebastian said, taking the compress from May-rin and applying it to my leg. He had helped me over to the bed and I was now sitting on it.

"Of course, sir." She smiled and went to the wardrobe.

"The Master ordered me to collect your clothes from you cousin's house so they are all here." He smiled. I wasn't quite sure how to react. It sickened me to think that this monster had gone through all my personal things.

"I must tend to the master now. May-rin, please help our guest and do be careful this time. We wouldn't want her to get more injured than she already is." he said as he smiled sweetly at the maid. His smile sent chills up my spine. He had also picked up the table and broken tea set.

"Yes sir!" She smiled as she watched him leave.

"Sebastian is the best!" she said as she walked over to me holding a green dress.

"Um, excuse me, but would you happen to know if it's possible for me to make a trip into London today? There is something I need from my cousin's and I'm sure it wasn't brought here." I asked.

"You'd have to ask Sebastian about that miss. He's the one that drives the carriage, you." She smiled.

"Shall we get you dressed?" She asked. I nodded. Perhaps there were horsed and I could borrow one of them. The less contact I had with that monster the better of I would be. Maybe if I asked the boy, he would let me use on of the his horses.

"May-rin helped me get dressed. She was putting the finishing touches on my hair when there thwas a knock on the door.

The door opened, it was the butler again. Every time I saw him the hair on the back of my neck would stand on end. He smiled and bowed as he said,

The young master has come to see you." He stood up and stepped aside to allow the boy to walk in.

"Good morning Master." May-rin greeted him with a curtsey and smile.

"You're looking better." Ciel said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"I never got the chance to properly thank you for trying to protect me. As repayment, I would like you to stay here until you're all healed. Is there any family we can contact for you?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid Azzuro was my last relative. He had no siblings and his father was murdered last year by a rival. As for my parents, last I heard they were moving to California to stake a gold claim. A few month's ago, I got another letter saying that they had fallen ill on the journey and never made it. So I'm afraid I have no one anymore." I said as I hung my head.

"I don't know what to do now." I said.

"Master, if I recall, didn't you ask her to become a part of the staff here?" Sebastian said. Ciel thought for a minute then said,

"Yes, you're right. If you want I will hire you as a new staff member."

"I don't know what I could do. I'm not very good at cleaning and my cooking is limited." I said.

"Master, I may offer a suggestion?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded.

"Perhaps she could be a new tutor. It never hurts to learn a new language and with ties in Italy, I think it would be wise for you to learn Italian."

"Yes, you're right. Then you will teach me Italian. Does that work?" H e asked.

"Yes." I said with a faint smile.

"Um, may I have a word with you alone?" I asked. Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded.

"Come May-rin, there is other work to do today." He said as he held the door for her. She smiled, curtseyed and left. Once the door was closed and I was sure he was gone, I looked at Ciel. His bruises were mostly gone, but he was still very pale.

"You're looking better. Your bruises are almost gone." I said as I walked over to him and touched his cheek.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" He said, clearing his throat.

"Well, you see, I need to go into London. There is something very special I left. Will you allow me the use of one of your horses to go and look for it?" I asked.

"Nonsense. I will have Sebastian take you. You can collect the rest of you belongings and bring them back here."

That's not what I wanted. I didn't want the butler to take me and I most definitely didn't want to be alone with him!

"No, please. I've already caused enough trouble for you. Having the butler take me would only cause a greater inconvenience to you, I'm sure." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous. It will be faster if he takes you. I will make the arrangements and you can leave after breakfast. He said and left.

This isn't what I wanted at all. I was going to have to be alone with the butler. The frightening, murdering, monstrous, demon butler.

After a few moments, May-rin peeked in the door.

"Excuse me Miss, but the Master sent me to get you. Breakfast is ready. If you'll follow me please." She smiled. It seemed she was always smiling. I wondered if she really knew what the butler really was?

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course Miss." She replied.

"Are you afraid of the butler?" I asked.

"Sebastian? Oh no, well sometimes. You see I'm kind of clumsy and Sebastian van be a little scary when he's scolding me, but I think he's just great! And the Master just adores him, yes he does." She beamed.

"How long have you know him?" I asked.

"I was hired two years ago by Sebastian himself." She smiled. At this point we had made it to the dinning hall.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Phantomhive household. Lily Vanel. Once her injuries heal up, she will be the Master's new language tutor. Allow me to introduce our staff to you." He smiled as he looked at me.

"This is Bardroy, our chef." He said indicating a tall blond man wearing goggles around his neck and smoking.

"'Ello." he smiled.

"This is Finnian, our gruondskeeper." He said, now indicating a small blond boy wearing working boots, gloves and a straw hat.

"Everyone calls me Finny though." He smiled. He was a rather cute boy. A little young to be the groundskeeper.

"And you already know May-rin, the house maid." He said, now indicating the red headed maid behind me.

"Pleased to meet you." She curtseyed.

"And last but not least, Tanaka." He said indicating an elderly man in a butler uniform, sitting agains the wall sipping what I assumed was tea. He said nothing and just continued to drink his tea.

"Now, if you would please take a seat, my Lady." Sebastian said as he pulled out the chair for me. I gracefully took it.

For the most part, breakfast was eaten in silence. Ciel went through the paper and discussed the says events with Sebastian.

Once we were finished and the table had been cleared, Sebastian said,

"Now my Lady, if you will please follow me. I have the carriage out front waiting for you." Hesitantly I followed him.. I quickly reminded myself how much more important it was that I get my precious item compared to my fear of Sebastian.

I got in the carriage and we headed to London.

It was a long and lonely carriage ride. I had no idea how far out in the country the boy's estate was.

I must have nodded off because the next thing I new we were stopped in front of Azzuro's and Sebastian was opening the door for me.

"Thank you." I said as he offered me his hand and helped me out. I still didn't like his touch. It gave me chills.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I said as I entered the gate. I paused at the stairs, took a deep breathe and started up. I felt like I had lead weights attached to my feet.

"Remember what you came here for Lily." I said to myself. I opened the door and run up the stairs. I headed straight for my room. I stopped when I reached Azzuro's door. His room was just before mine. I opened it. His room was so quiet. It felt so empty. He wasn't the greatest person in the world, but he was my cousin and I loved him. He always did his best to cheer me up after my parents sent me to live with my aunt and uncle. Eventually he became like a big brother. I walked over to his dresser and saw a picture of myself from when I first got to Italy. He had never met me before but was nice to me from the minute I got off the boat. It was hard to believe that was five y ears ago. I was thirteen.

"You were quite young." Said a voice from behind.

"Azzuro!" I exclaimed as I turned around. My expression quickly changed to fear as I saw Sebastian standing in front of me and not Azzuro.

"What are you doing in here? I told you I didn't need your help." I said.

"You were taking a long time so I thought it best if I assist you in gathering your belongings." He smiled.

"I don't need your help." I said as I put the photo back down and headed for the door.

"How old were you when you got to Italy?" he asked picking up the photo.

"Thirteen." I said.

"My, quite young. Why did you parents send you?" he asked.

"They said it would be good for me to visit the country they came from. I was born in America. They wanted me to learn Italian traditions. At least that's what they told me. But I think they were afraid I wouldn't find a well off husband. My parents went to America with nothing and were very poor. I think they sent me back to Italy to my rich uncle to find me a husband. I didn't quite understand why I was telling him this. Perhaps I wanted him to take pity on me. I wasn't sure.

"And now, you have no one left? Don't you have other family in Italy?" he asked as he followed me to my room.

"None. My mother's family disowned my mother when she married my father. They said he was a low life criminal. I never heard my mother mention them. She tole me they were all dead. My uncle told me the truth, but never told me their names. I don't even know what my mother's maiden name was. Why are you asking about me?" I said as we stopped in front of my door.

"I need to know as much as I can about the staff my master employs." He replied.

The door to my bedroom had been left open so I walked right in.

"what is it you are wanting to take?" he asked as he opened the travel trunk I kept at the foot of my bed.

"I'm really only here for one thing, but I guess I may as well get everything." I said as I grabbed the photos from my dresser. I got my jewelry box and a few other sentimental things.

"Is that everything?" He asked, closing the trunk.

"No, there's still the thing I came here for. Now where could it have gotten off to?" I said, as I looked under my bed.

Sebastian just looked at me confused, and said,

"May I ask what it is you are looking for?"

"I'm looking for Ari." I said, now checking the closet.

"Ari?" he asked.

"Yes." Then I heard it, the cry announcing his presence.

"Ari!" I exclaimed as I saw my cat standing in the doorway. He ran over to me and started rubbing against my legs.

"Ari honey, mommy is so happy to see you!" I said, picking him up and coddling him.

"What a beautiful cat. May I pet him?" Sebastian asked.

I thought about it for a moment, but when I saw the look on Sebastian's face, I couldn't say no. He reminded me of a little kid. He had sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes you can pet him." I smiled as I nuzzled my beloved cat.

"I can see why you had to come back for him." He said as he pet ari.

"I've had him since he was very small. His eyes weren't even open yet. His mother had died shortly after giving birth. I found him in a box in an alley. His mother and siblings were already dead. He was barley alive himself. I took him home and nursed him back to health. He's been with me for the last three years. I don't know what I would do if I lost him too." I smiled.

"I do believe that is the first time you've smiled. You have a beautiful smile my lady. You should show it more often." he said.

I looked up, ready to accept the compliment and was quickly reminded who I was in the room with. The expression on my face quickly changed to fear again as a cold chill spread through out my body as my eyes met his. He seemed to be a little shocked at my reaction.

"If this is everything, I should get you back to the manor. You still need your rest after all." He said, grabbing my trunk and carrying it out the door.

I followed him to the carriage. After loading the trunk, he opened the door and I got in. I held my beloved Ari on my lap and stroked his fur the entire trip back tot he manor.


End file.
